


Now is The Right Time

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Moon Taeil, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Johnny | Seo Youngho, johnil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virginity? If that is even how you want to call it. Finally able to sort out his thoughts, Taeil agreed to advance after realizing that something needs to spice up their relationship which is leading to almost nowhere. Only solution he could think of? Sex.





	Now is The Right Time

_If not now, then when is the right time..?_

_We have been in a relationship for almost two years now, not like we are facing with any problems right now but this is still not right. It feels like our relationship is not going anywhere._

_I am the one who caused this. I know what he wants. Although he has never forced nor tried to advance on me before, I know he wants it. Why would he not if he has been watching those obscene videos by himself..? Indeed, this is my fault._

_Hugs. Kisses. Sleeping in each other's embrace. Skinships. These are some of what we have been doing daily. Everyone envy us for being such a lovely couple. Everyone envy us for the excessive public display of affection. Everyone envy us for having more than enough love for each other, but this is not enough._

_I am always skeptical about it. I gave never done this before, neither have I every imagined it. I need to do something to spice up our relationship. I have always been scared and doubtful. I am afraid of getting hurt. How long do I need to wait until I am ready for this..? Until the fire die down and the spark is gone..? If I am not going to do anything about it, eventually what I fear most will happen. I can't bear to lose him. I really can't._

_I have to make the first move, because I know he won't. He tried few months back but he got an unexpected reaction from me which caused him to not bring up the topic anymore. Yes, I was right when I said it is my fault. I can't keep on asking myself when is the right time._

_This is the right time._

* * *

"Taeil, I thought you've gone to bed, what is it..?" Youngho asked as he turned his head and gave a soft kiss on Taeil's cheek.

The older one tightened his hug from behind as he leaned forward and rested his chin on Youngho's shoulder. "Youngho.. you're still busy when it's already late."

"I will be done soon, I just need to clear up this mess, ok?" Youngho replied as he fetched the papers strewn in the desk and rearranged them.

"Youngho.."

"Hmm..?"

"Youngho.. I'm ready.."

Youngho straightened his back as he fetched the paper across the desk, causing Taeil to loosen up his hold. "Ready for..? Where are you going?"

Taeil chuckled as he replied, "I'm not going anywhere, I am ready.. you know.. ready to do it.."

"Baby, I don't understand what you're trying to s-"

"Let's have sex!"

Youngho released the papers which he gathered and they strewn all over the desk again. He was not sure if he had heard it right.

"What did you just said..?"

Taeil sighed as he avoided eye-contact, "I said let's have sex."

The younger one stared at him for quite some time before he stood up. Youngho held Taeil's hand and led him to the bed. Youngho made Taeil sat on the bed as he did the same and faced his lover.

"Baby, are you unwell? Are you feeling sick somewhere? Are you in pain? You have to tell me and I will bring you to the hospital. You know how I really hate to see you in pain.." Youngho said as he felt Taeil's forehead with the back if his palm and kept stroking the older's arm.

Taeil pulled Youngho's arm and grasped his hand ad he smiled, "you're talking to me as if I am going crazy!"

"I thought you were! Why would you suddenly say that?! Glad to know if you're just joking with me."

"I am not joking, Youngho.. I am really serious, let's have sex. Let's do it, I'm ready."

Youngho inched closer to Taeil as he caressed his cheek, "Taeil, baby.. you don't have to force yourself into this. I never asked it from you, if you're not ready then it's fine. I know this is stressful for you, we don't have to rush it."

"Youngho, you have to be supportive. I'm really determined to do it, I don't want our relationship to be stagnant like this. We have to advance, it is fine. I won't be upset like last time. In fact, I'm the one asking from you right now."

"You have never done this before, are you sure it is going to be fine?"

"You know how this goes, you have to guide me."

"I never done this before too.."

"But you have watched. You don't need to experience it to know how it is done, I have no idea about all this. You've got to be the one helping."

"Baby, watching others doing it and doing it with you is different." Youngho replied softly. 

"Then let's do it now, let's have our first time together. Let this be a fulfilling experience, let's create a memory which will lasts us for a lifetime."

"Since when were you so determined for this? I thought you always have alot of worries after hearing all of their experiences."

"Since few moments ago where I realized how I can't live without you, I want our relationship to move up to the next level. I want to do this for you, for us."

"I understand your intention, however I'm also aware that you won't bare your virginity to anyone else until you finally found someone whom you can trust."

"I have found you. I trust you, Youngho.. now this is the time, take me.. I'm yours."

Taeil gazed into his lover's eyes intently as he gently palmed the growing bulge which formed beyond Youngho's pants." Youngho stroked the hand which was on his crotch as he lifted Taeil's chin and locked his lips with his.

 

**\- To be continued -**


End file.
